Bailando en las estrellas
by lucia cullen
Summary: Bella es un joven bailarina con muchos sueños, Edward es un actor con un gran futuro, ambos se conocen en un conocido reality de baile por televisión. Se gustan, pero ¿sera suficiente? Ambos vivieran la historia mas fascinante y romántica que se puedan imaginar.
1. El día en el que lo vi por primera vez

**El DÍA EN QUE LO VI POR PRIMERA VEZ**

Era un día muy importante, hoy conocería al ''héroe'' que sería mi pareja de baile durante toda la competencia; pero supongo que a este punto deben estar algo confundidos, con lo del héroe y la competencia, pensaran: de que habla esta loca.

Bueno, primero mi nombre es Bella, tengo 17 años, logre ingresar al programa ''El gran show'', luego de muchos casting; el gran show es un concurso de baile, es una competencia, ingresan 12 participantes, 6 mujeres y 6 hombres, a cada uno se le asigna una persona famosa, para que baile con ellos, cada semana mandan a capillas a las 2 parejas que obtuvieron los puntajes más bajos y el publico por sus mensajes de texto decide que pareja sigue en competencia. En la final se enfrentan 3 parejas, 2 sentenciadas y la del mejor puntaje de la semana pasada, durante la primera hora del programa, el publico elige a una de las 2 parejas sentenciadas, y la siguientes 2 horas la pareja que se salvo y la otra que quedaba, compiten y es el jurado el que elige, la pareja que tenga el mejor puntaje de la noche gana. El premio es un trofeo y 25 mil dólares.

Estaba tan emocionada porque quería mostrarle al mundo de que yo podía bailar, quería que todos vieran mi arte; pero también estaba nerviosa porque tenía miedo que me tocara una persona que no bailara o que no tuviera acogida con el publico. Eso seria un gran problema, había que tener suerte, y yo dudaba que la tuviera.´

Hoy era el primer programa, hoy nos dirían con quien nos tocaba.

-El siguiente héroe va a encender la pista, es muy querido, pero primero presentemos su soñadora: Bella que viene desde Forks- hizo un gesto con la mano y me dirigí con paso fuerte y seguro al escenario donde me esperaban la carismática conductora del programa, Kate Kinsley, que me abrazo apenas me vio; siempre quise conocerla así que era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Te va ha encantar tu héroe, te lo prometo- dijo sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa- dime Lucia ¿cuántos años tienes?- pregunto.

-17- dije feliz.

-17- repitió, me hizo una seña para que avanzara- ven para acá- dijo con una voz que denotaba felicidad- uy, te va a encantar tu héroe- dije con voz muy segura, a estas alturas esperaba que fuera cualquiera- conozcamos un poco de porque Lucia ha llegado a ser soñadora del programa, ahí esta – dijo señalando una pantalla.

Salimos del aire y pasaron un video, sobre mi vida y lo que deseaba hacer con el dinero si ganaba; en el video prometía llegar lejos en la competencia y ensayar bastante.

Kate me miro y sonrió.

-Te dije que te iba a gustar tu héroe, porque a él le gusta a cuanta chica lo ve- me estaba empezando a entusiasmar, ¿era guapo?, pero lo más importante ¿bailaba bien?-dejo de ser futbolista de Alianza* para pasar a ser actor de novelas- yo pensaba y pensaba: ¡dilo ya, muero por saberlo!- pronto lo veremos encarnando a Diego Miguel en una novela de época llamada La Perricholi, que es una producción de este canal- ¿actor? Dios, estaba tan nerviosa que no se me venían nombres a la cabeza-señores y señoras música para nuestro héroe- empezó a sonar una cumbia ¿era algún actor de una novela biográfica de algún cantante cumbiambero?

Terminó la música y los bailarines señalaron a donde salía cada héroe, ya no podía controlar mis nervios.

-Baila estupendamente bien- me tranquilizo Kate, si bailaba bien y era churro tenía que tener mucha suerte, asunto raro para mi- y teníamos que tenerlo nuevamente en esta pista- ¿o sea que ya había participado? ¡Mejor aun! Así sabría cual era la presión del programa y me ayudaría a controlar mis nervios- señores y señoras- señaló a la puerta- mira para allá- yo ya no cabía en mi emoción y en mis nervios, quería saberlo de una vez-tu héroe es- se callo y yo me tomaba la cara con las manos, ya no sabia que hacer-¡Edward Cullen!- lo grito y ya no cabi en mi emoción, era una de mis actores favoritos, sin duda era una chica con suerte.

Se abrieron las puertas, y lo vi, no me importo los demás, yo solo corrí, escuchaba que Kate hablaba, pero ya no interesaba, corrí y lo abrace, estaba muy feliz con la decisión, era un magnifico héroe.

El me abrazo también y me levanto unos centímetros en medio del abrazo, ay Dios, ¡estaba fuertote1 podía sentir sus musculitos debajo de la tela de la camisa. Caminamos abrazados hasta Kate, me sentía en el paraíso.

-Buenas noches, Edward- dijo Kate abrazándolo.- que lindo estas-le decía una y otra vez; a lo que él solo respondía con una sonrisa.

-Edward a partir de hoy, trabajaras día a días con Bella- Edward asentía con la cabeza-tiene 17 años- asintió otra vez-pero baila maravillosamente- sonrió y yo sonreí al verlo sonreír.

Kate me miro y me pregunto:

-Ya lo habrás visto bailar ¿que sientes al estar a su lado?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Es una emoción- pero no pude continuar, hice un sonido algo extraño y escondí mi rostro en su hombro, el sonrió con ganas.

-Lo quiere abrazar- dijo Kate.

-Es tan lindo- respondí emocionada.

-Esta muy bien, porque es hincha de Edward-felicito Kate.

-Bueno Edward, si ganaran a parte del dinero y el trofeo que se llevarían, cumplirían el sueño de Forks, que es implementar una casa-refugio para mujeres maltratadas a cargo de las monjas de la Providencia- nos miro- si levantas la copa Edward- dijo señalándolo, él hizo un gesto con la mano que mostraba preocupación, se veía tan lindo haciendo ese gesto- si levantas la copa Bella-dijo señalándome a mi- ellos cumplen el sueño.

Pasaron un video del lugar, que honestamente necesitaba ayuda inmediata, y luego volvimos al aire.

-Estamos llegando al final del programa- nos señalo- un aplauso fuerte para Edward y Bella-Edward hizo un gesto con las manos para que el publico hagan mas bulla, gesto que fue imitado por la conductora de manera chistosa.-gracias muchachos, a conocerse ahora- luego me miro y dijo- aunque tu ya conoces a todo el equipo, preséntaselo a Edward, gracias chicos-miro coquetamente a mi héroe y le dijo- que bueno tenerte en casa Edward- luego salimos del escenario, y yo no creía todo lo que había pasado, avía ingresado al programa y mi héroe era Edward Cullen, era para morirse.

_**Nueva historia espero que les guste…**_

_**Con amor Lucia Cullen**_

***Alianza: grupo de fútbol **


	2. Llegando a conocerte

**LLEGANDO A CONOCERTE**

Bella POV:

Después que salimos del aire, Edward y yo nos dirigimos al backstage, donde estaban varios de mis compañeros conversando entre todos.

-¿Me presentas a todos? Kate dijo que ya los conocías- dijo con una voz suave y terciopelada muy cerca de mi oído, sentía que mis piernas eran de gelatina.

-Claro, yo te los presento- lo trate de decir con la voz más segura que pude, aunque salió patosa y nerviosa. El solo me sonrió.

Uno a uno le fui presentando a todos los presentes, entre soñadores y algunos coreógrafos que había conocido; y Edward me presentaba a sus amigos ''héroes''.Todo estaba saliendo muy bien, aunque era algo muy surrealista en parte, yo nunca hubiera esperado recibir un apoyo como el me toco; Edward Cullen era uno de los actores jóvenes mas conocidos del país, había participado antes en el programa y quedo en segundo lugar, así que aparte de ser guapo, y sexy, era un excelente bailarín. En sus inicios era conocido por ser el hermano de una famosa actriz, Alice Cullen, pero poco a poco logro hacerse un nombre por mérito personal. Todas las adolescentes, y me incluyo, suspirábamos por él; había hecho algunos novelas, la primera era sobre los problemas juveniles en barrios pobres, la violencia entre pandillas, y como puede surgir el amor en situaciones así; aunque ahora se dedicaba a obras de teatro y la mas reciente novela que hizo de época, era un gran actor y persona. Ya no podía esperar para empezar los ensayos a su lado.

Estaba conversando con una chica rubia que también participaba, se llamaba Ángela y a ella le había tocado un cantante como héroe, también estaba muy emocionada al respecto. Conversábamos de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Edward se acerco, me sonrió y me susurro al oído:

-Tenemos una entrevista, ven- me agarro de la mano y me guió hacia una parte del set, donde nos esperaban por lo meno 10 periodistas- se que es algo abrumador que tanta gente te pregunte cosas, pero solo sonríe y trata de ser amable- dijo en voz baja solo para que yo escuchara. Yo asentí con la cabeza; nos acercamos lentamente y al vernos los periodistas se empujaban unos con otros para estar a nuestro lado.

-Buenas noches Edward ¿dinos como fue este reencuentro con la pista?- dijo acercándole el micrófono a mi héroe.

-Bueno, primero buena noches- dijo sonriéndole a la periodista, lo cual hizo que ella soltara un suspiro muy audible- y bueno, fue una experiencia muy reconfortante, uno la extraña- dio riéndose levemente- fue muy bueno regresar.

-Dinos Edward ¿también extrañaste Kate? Ella se mostró muy feliz de poder tenerte otra vez en el programa- dijo un reportero.

-Kate es una gran persona, y ustedes ya saben como es Kate, es muy carismática, da muy buenas bienvenidas, me sentí como en casa otra vez.

-Edward ¿cuéntanos que opinas de la competencia en esta temporada?- pregunto otra periodista.

-Creo que todos son muy buenos, pero nosotros también los somos, y haremos todo lo posible para ganar y cumplir el sueño- dijo sonriendo

- ¿y Edward que opinas de tu soñadora?- pregunto un periodista.

-Me parece una gran persona, solo me han dicho maravillas de ella- dijo mirándome y sonriendo- además me han dicho que es una gran bailarina.

-Gracias- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Así que creo nos va a ir muy bien.

-¿Y tu Bella que opinas sobre Edward como héroe? ¿Lo esperabas?- el reportero me puso el micrófono y me puse nerviosa aunque trate de no mostrarlo.

- No, no esperaba que el fuera mi héroe, pero sin duda, fue una gran sorpresa; hasta donde yo se es un gran bailarín, asi que creo que nos ira súper bien- dije tratando de sonreír lo más posible, era tan complicado, aunque Edward lo hacia parecer tan fácil.

-Bueno Edward, Bella gracias por la entrevista, les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo, o como tú dices las buenas vibras- dijo una periodista.

-Si- dijo Edward riéndose- gracias, y buenas vibras para todos ustedes.

-Gracias a ustedes- atine a decir, tratando en todo momento de parecer encantadora al igual que él.

Los reporteros se fueron, dejándome sola con Edward.

-No fue tan malo- dijo feliz.

-No, no lo fue- dije algo tímida- al menos tu fuiste encantador, mientras yo parecía una típica chica nerviosa tartamuda- dijo algo avergonzada, no entendía como podía estar tan tranquilo, mientras yo parecía un paño de nervios.

-Es porque no estas acostumbrada, yo tengo que lidiar con ellos todos los días- dijo con una sonrisa irónica- pero ya basta de entrevistas, vamos para que conozcas a nuestro coreógrafo- me arrastro otra vez junto a los otros y me presento a Emmet, el seria nuestro coreógrafo, era muy importante tener una buena relación con el, el seria parte importante de nuestro éxito o fracaso.

Parecía un tipo muy agradable, muy chistoso, era también muy relajado, pero nos dijo claramente que no le gustaban los flojos, y que si estábamos aquí teníamos que darlo todo, mejor para mi, es exactamente lo que quiero.

Mañana empiezan los ensayos, para la primera gala y hasta ahora todo sale bien tengo a un héroe que ni siquiera soñaba tener y a un coreógrafo que estoy segura nos llevara al éxito. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

_**Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, escríbanme en un review si quieren pov edward o sigo con pov bella. También quería aclarar que en el capitulo anterior, hubo una confusión con el nombre, puse Lucía en vez de Bella, fue una equivocación de tipeo, estoy haciendo varias historias y me confundí, gracias por hacérmelo ver, tratare de equivocarme otra vez.**_

_**Otra cosa que quería decirles es que me siento algo frustrada porque mi historia, Mi preciosa princesa, no esta teniendo buena acogida, por no decir pésima acogida, y nadie me dice porque, pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ella pero nada, espero que la lean, quisiera saber que opinan de ella.**_

_**Gracias por leer este capitulo. Los quiero, besitos.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen**_


	3. Nuevas Oportunidades

**NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES**

**Edward POV:**

Bien dicen que un buen artista solo necesita una buena oportunidad y El Gran Show había sido eso para mí. Aparte del hecho que conocí a gente maravillosa, aprendí a bailar, aunque no lo suficiente porque lamentablemente quede en segundo lugar y no logre cumplirle el sueño a mi soñador de ese entonces Mandy. Pero bueno, como dije, creo que el destino tiene muchos caminos destinados para todos nosotros y en uno de ellos estaba que volvería a El Gran Show; al inicio la idea no me hizo mucha gracia; estaba realmente ocupado con proyectos importantes, y no me gustaba mucho la idea de aplazarlos para ponerme de fondo en una competencia, de la cual tiempo atrás ya había sido parte y había perdido. Pero también una parte de mi quería revancha; así que después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo acepte la propuesta.

.

.

_.Días después_

.

.

.

Hoy es el gran día, hoy conoceré a mi soñadora, soy muy competitivo y ella seria parte importante del éxito o fracaso de nuestro equipo, esperaba que me tocara una compañera tan o mejor bailarina que Mandy, espero tener suerte en ello.

Llegaba mi turno, solo sabia que se llamaba Bella, mejor dicho Isabella, pero quería que le dijeran Bella; yo también prefiero Bella, Isabella también me parece muy formal… pero bueno, lo importante aquí no es su nombre, es si baila o no.

Kate, la animadora del programa, que además había admitido públicamente ser mi fan numero #1, ya había empezado a hablar sobre Bella, tenia 17 años, 3 años menos que yo, pero eso no importa, porque solo será mi soñadora, ya tenia malas experiencias con romances en programas. Tuve una relación algo pasajera con Mandy, todo terminó mal, y la que fuere una de mis mejores amigas, ya no me habla, y me ha bloqueado de todas sus redes sociales. Por eso no quiero nada fuera del programa, solo algo muy profesional.

Kate empezó a hablar de mí, de mis logros, de mi paso por el programa, ya quería verla.

-Tu héroe es- dilo ya Kate, me estoy empezando a desesperar- Edward Cullen- las puertas se abrieron y vi a una chica súper emocionada, pero eso no me llamo tanto la atención, ya estaba acostumbrado, lo que me llamo la atención, fue su belleza, estaba con un traje de baile, como para bailar salsa, el cabello suelto con ondas, apenas maquillada y se veía hermosísima; para mi suerte, ella corrió hacia mi y me abrazo muy fuerte, yo solo atine a levantarla unos centímetros mientras le respondía el abrazo; era ligerísima. Recién a su lado, pude apreciar el color de sus ojos, un caoba, era un color precios, yo tengo los ojos verdes y si bien muchas personas me han dicho que tengo unos ojos muy bonitos y yo también lo pienso, estos ojos eran preciosos, me fascinaban, parecía como un mar de misterioso, cada secreto esperado a ser revelado, era un misterio verla.

-Buenas noches, Edward-dijo Kate abrazándome, cuando finalmente llegamos a ella, yo ya me había olvidado del programa y de Kate, me había perdido en los ojos de Bella- que lindo estas- me decía una y otra vez, yo solo sonreía, sabia que Kate quería una aventura de una noche conmigo, pero no soy de esas personas, es una relación o nada, no creo en agarres.*

-Edward a partir de hoy, trabajaras día a días con Bella-yo solo asentía, lo sabía y estaba mas que encantado que trabajar con la diosa morocha-tiene 17 años- ¿esa fue una indirecta Kate?- pero baila maravillosamente-ya trata de arreglarla, solo sonreía y ella sonrió conmigo, se veía mas bonita si eso era posible.

Kate de repente la miro y le preguntó:

-Ya lo habrás visto bailar ¿que sientes al estar a su lado?- dijo amablemente, quería escuchar esta respuesta.

-Es una emoción- pero para mi sorpresa no continuo, emitió un sonido extraño y escondió la cabeza en mi hombro, acción que me resulto algo placentera, yo solo sonreí. Ya teníamos confianza.

-Lo quiere abrazar- dijo una triste Kate, ella quería estar en su lugar y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Es tan lindo- respondió mi diosa emocionada, ¿te parezco lindo? Tu pareces hermosa, linda, tierna y muchos adjetivos más, que no te los digo porque te traumarías.

-Esta muy bien, porque es hincha de Edward- felicito Kate, en parte creía que porque era una fan no le haría caso, ¡que equivocada estas Kate!, ya me robo el aliento, me importa muy poco si es una fan o no.

-Bueno Edward, si ganaran a parte del dinero y el trofeo que se llevarían, cumplirían el sueño de Forks, que es implementar una casa-refugio para mujeres maltratadas a cargo de las monjas de la Providencia- nos miro intensamente a ambos y prosiguió-si levantas la copa Edward- dijo señalándome, yo hice un falso gesto de preocupación, conocía esta presión- si levantas la copa Bella-dijo señalando a Bella, la cual solo atinó a sonreír-ellos cumplen el sueño.

Pasaron un video del lugar al cual ayudaríamos si ganábamos, espero que lo lográramos, en serio necesitaban ayuda y aunque perdamos las pienso ayudar, le tengo respeto a esos lugares, no cualquiera cuida a desconocidos sin que le paguen nada.

-Estamos llegando al final del programa- Kate nos señalo sonriente-un aplauso fuerte para Edward y Bella- hice un gesto para que hicieran mas bulla, lo cual hizo que mis fans adolescentes gritaran a todo pulmón, gesto que por supuesto fue imitado por mi mayor fan de manera chistosa, debo agregar-gracias muchachos, a conocerse ahora- por supuesto Kate ¿crees que no voy a conocer a este bombón?- aunque tu ya conoces a todo el equipo, preséntaselo a Edward, gracias chicos- Kate me miro coquetamente, tratando de lucir sensual-que bueno tenerte en casa Edward- obviamente lo dijo en doble sentido, pero bueno, ya se como es ella. Salimos del escenario, Bella estaba algo nerviosa y yo solo pensaba que idiota me hubiera sentido si no hubiera aceptado esta oportunidad.

_**Nuevo cap y como pidieron versión Edward, espero que les guste, el pobre es acosado por Kate, pero ya ven que Bella no era la única que sentía algo por el.**_

_**Bueno, gracias por su apoyo. Los quiero, besitos.¿Review?**_

_**Con amor Lucia Cullen**_


	4. Ensayos

**ENSAYOS**

Llegué muy temprano a la Academia, así se llamaba el sitio donde ensayábamos, y gran fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward.

-¿Vine tarde?- pregunté insegura. Estaba completamente segura que estaba en hora.

-No, estas muy bien, solo que siempre vengo antes para calentar y así no perder tiempo- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se estiraba en el suelo.

-Supongo que también empezaré a calentar- comenté mientras dejaba mi cartera en el suelo, y me sentaba en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas tratando de alcanzar mis pies.

-Claro, ¿sabes? esta semana nos tocó un baile moderno.-comentó parándose y yendo por una botella de agua.

-¿Qué clase de baile moderno?- pregunté. ¿Reggaetón? ¿Salsa? ¿Cumbia?

-Es como una pachanga, es verano azul de Juan Magan.

-Claro- por supuesto que la había escuchado, era la canción del verano, todos la bailaban.

-Me parece que tuvimos suerte, es muy movida, con mucho ritmo, eso nos ayudará- dijo extendiéndome una botella de agua.

-Si, tuvimos suerte- respondí aceptando la botella.

Calentamos por un rato hasta que, a las 9 am en punto, Emmet llegó.

-Wuau, chicos me sorprenden de buena manera, ambos y están aquí, creo que nos entenderemos muy bien.-comentó sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No queríamos llegar tarde en el primer día- respondí sonriendo.

-Claro que no, sería imperdonable una tardanza.- aseguró Edward.

-Bueno ¡a trabajar!- concluyó Emmet.

Y después de estas palabras nos pusimos a ensayar, aprendiéndonos los pasos, las cargadas, que al principio fueron algo difíciles, pero luego ya entre en confianza. Edward era muy buen bailarín y juntos hacíamos un gran equipo, nos entendíamos muy bien.

Ensayamos cerca de 3 horas, con descansos de 10 minutos por cada hora, y nos fuimos almorzar, para luego regresar a las 5 para otro ensayo.

Ya me iba a ir a mi casa, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del hombro, era Edward.

-Bella se que ya te vas y no quiero molestarte, pero ¿te incomodaría mucho si te invitara a almorzar?-preguntó nervioso, yo no sabia que responderlo, solo lo miraba a el y a su perfección de hombre.


	5. Indecisa

**INDECISA**

-Bella se que ya te vas y no quiero molestarte, pero ¿te incomodaría mucho si te invitara a almorzar?-preguntó nervioso, yo no sabia que responderlo, solo lo miraba a el y a su perfección de hombre.

-Me encantaría, tengo que irme a mi casa; lo siento.- esto era mentira, me iba a comer a un Kentucky; cualquier chica le hubiera dicho que si, pero no quería hacerme ilusiones, él debe tener millones de chicas detrás de él.

-Ahhhh, ok, entiendo, no te preocupes, otro día será.- dijo con una sonrisa, pero se notaba que estaba algo sorprendido y decepcionado.

-Otro día será.- repetí sonriendo. Luego de estas palabras, me fui, dejándolo solo en el salón.

Tomé un taxi hasta un Kentucky que estaba cerca a mi casa. Mientras comía mi pollo, mis papas y mi puré, me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que era una idiota por rechazarlo, pero, probablemente era lo mejor; seguro Edward quería algo pasajero y yo no estaba dispuesta a ser su juguete.

Fui un rato a mi casa, descanse, me duche y luego regrese a las instalaciones del canal, para seguir ensayando.

Al entrar lo primero que vi, fue a Edward conversando con una bella chica rubia. Se llamaba Tanya Denali, era cantante y modelo, y al parecer congeniaba muy bien con él. No se porque, pero me sentí algo decepcionada, y sobre todo muy celosa. Pensé que yo le interesaba lo suficiente como para insistir otra vez, y no tan poco, como para, por una negativa mía, irse a buscar a la primera que se le apareciera.

Edward apenas me vio, le hizo un gesto con la mano a Tanya, y se retiró. Camino hacia mi con una seductora sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oye, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo bien, pero no tan bien como tú.- conteste arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué?- dijo confuso.- oh, te refieres a Tanya, no, no, hay una equivocación…

-No me tienes que explicar, comprendo perfectamente que…-pero no me dejo terminar.

-Es mi amiga, solo una amiga, la acabo de conocer.- explicó señalándola.

-Entiendo, así que como entiendo de que si tuvieras algo con ella, eso es algo que no importa.- mire a otro lado y vi que Emmet llegaba.- mira, ahí esta Emmet, vamos a ensayar.

Sentía su mirada confusa detrás de mí, ni siquiera yo sabía porque había actuado así, tal vez fueron producto de los celos. Siempre hablo demás, es uno de mis mayores defectos.

Ensayamos por 3 horas otra vez, se sentía el ambiente tenso, y por más que no quería que fuera así, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no sería la primera en preguntar si pasaba algo, mi orgullo era mayor.

Acabado el ensayo, arreglaba mis cosas, ya para irme a mí casa. Emmet nos dijo que ensayaríamos 3 veces a la semana, y los sábados, el día del programa, 3 horas antes haríamos 3 ensayos en la pista.

Ya estaba casi lista para irme, cuando sentí que alguien carraspeaba detrás de mí, voltee y era Edward.

-Mmmm Bella, ¿tienes celular?- preguntó tímido, se le veía tan lindo siendo tímido.

-Mmmmmm no, no tengo, me lo robaron como hace un mes, y no he vuelto a comprar otro.- dije fingiendo tristeza.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que ya no importa.- su cara denotaba tristeza, me dolía verlo así.

-Si, supongo que será luego.- en estos momentos, mi celular pesaba toneladas en mi bolsillo. No sabía porque me comportaba así, lo único que estaba en mi mente era, si quiere hablar con alguien, que hable con Tanya.

Lo miré, le di una pequeña sonrisa, le hice un gesto de adiós con la mano, me despedí de Emmet y me fui; y por segunda vez, ya en mi casa, me recrimine y pensé que era una estúpida por no darle mi teléfono.

Hola chicas, otro capitulo lindo, espero que les guste, déjenme sus comentarios, y sugerencias, Tengo una tarea para ustedes, Edward Cullen, el de mi historia, esta basado en un actor peruano joven. Quiero que traten de adivinar quien es, y la que adivine se ganar una historia hecha especialmente para ella *-* Adivinen, adivinen.

Con amor, Lucía Cullen.


	6. No te entiendo nada

**NO TE ENTIENDO NADA:**

POV EDWARD:

No la entendía, no entendía sus negativas. En un instante ni le importaba, y al siguiente explota en celos al verme con Tanya. Dicen que las mujeres son difíciles de entender, pero con Bella, este dicho es llevado a un nivel totalmente nuevo y diferente. Parecía que nunca podría entenderla.

Me había quedado triste por no poder conseguir su teléfono, era una sensación muy desconocida para mí. Era el actor de moda en Forks, estaba acostumbrado a que todas las chicas cayeran rendidas a mis pies, pero a ella, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo mi presencia. Me ignoraba y mucho.

No pude dormir bien esa noche…Bella Swan…Bella Swan era todo lo que estaba en mi mente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, llegué temprano como siempre, Bella aún no estaba, y Emmet hablaba por teléfono, algo sorprendido.

-Esta bien, por supuesto que entiendo, tomate tu tiempo Bells.- ósea, hablaba con Bella, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- cuídate, bye.

-¿Le pasó algo a Bella?-pregunté nervioso, si algo le había pasado, Dios, ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar ante algo así.

-No, Bella esta bien. Tuvo un pequeño problema en su casa, por eso se va a demorar un poco.- tranquilizó mi coreógrafo.

-Ahhhh, entiendo, llamaba de su casa.

-No, me llamo desde su celular, me dio el número ayer; la iba a llamar yo, me sorprendió mucho no verla…

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba, _"me llamo desde su celular, me dio el número ayer" _Bella no podía hacerme esto. Ella no me negaría su número, ¿o si? Ya no se ni que pensar. ¿Por qué no me lo daría? No había motivo para negármelo.

Estirábamos mientras mi compañera llegaba, pulíamos mis pasos en solo, hasta que Isabella llegó.

-Siento mucho el retraso, es solo que mi madre llegó, y no conoce la ciudad, no había nadie que la llevará a casa…-se trataba de disculpar mientras dejaba rápidamente sus cosas.

-No te preocupes Bella, esas cosas pasan. A todos nos pasa.- decía Emmet, mientras se levantaba del suelo.- mas bien, repasemos las cargadas, quiero que salgan muy bien.

-Hola.- saludó mientras se acercaba a mi lado.- ¿Cómo estas?- _"oh, bien, solo me acabo de enterar que me mentiste al decir que te habían robado el celular, cuando si le diste tu número a Emmet, pero todo bien"_

-Bien.- respondí fríamente. Me dolía su actitud, no tenía ganas de hablarle.

-Ok…siento la…- pero no la deje terminar, no quería escucharla.

-Ya escuché eso, ¿Ensayamos? No quiero perder más tiempo.- Ambos, Emmet, y Bella, me miraban extrañados, y me atrevo a decir, algo decepcionados.

-Esta bien, ensayemos.- repitió incomodo nuestro coreógrafo, tratando de bajar la tensión. Aunque era muy poco probable que bajara.

Ensayamos en silencio, solo hablábamos si teníamos alguna duda, pero nada más. Las cargadas salieron bien y rápidamente nos fuimos. Pero yo no podía dejar que se valla hasta que me explicará lo que pasaba.

-Bella, ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunté serio; estaba de espaladas a mí, arreglando las cosas en su mochila.

-Sí, claro.- dijo, mientras se volteaba lentamente. Como no queriendo verme.

-Tengo una duda y agradecería mucho que me la aclararas.

-Tú dirás.- dijo desafiante. Parecía que nada la asustaba.

-¿Por qué no me quisiste dar tu número?- dijo de frente, sin maquillarlo, ni tratar de dar muchas vueltas, era una pregunta directa.- Y ni intentas negarlo, porque se que le diste tu número a Emmet.- dije cuando trataba, sin éxito, de excusarse.

-No creo que estoy obligada a darte mi número, ¿o si?- volvía a desafiarme; por supuesto que no estaba obligada, pero ¿Por qué negármelo?

-No estas obligada, pero no encuentro un porque, ¿Por qué no me lo diste?

-No lo se.- respondió sincera.- honestamente no lo se…lo siento…lo siento Edward.- sentía su sinceridad, la sentía, solo no entendía porque no me lo dio, ni ella misma lo sabía.-Adiós.

Y sin dejarme decir algo más, se fue, se fue corriendo, vi por la ventana como se subía a un taxi y se iba a toda velocidad.

Seguía sin entenderla.

Ya me estaba por ir, cuando sentí que mi Blackberry sonaba.

-¿Alo?- pregunté algo mal, no quería hablar con nadie.

-Mmmmm….hola…siento no haberte dado mi número, pero, aquí ya lo tienes…lo siento otra vez, que tengas una buena noche Edward.

-Bell…-pero no pude terminar ni su nombre. Ya había cortado.

Tenía su número, de la manera más inesperada, pero lo tenía.

Sin duda no entendía a esta mujer, y eso me gustaba.


	7. Ya se acerca el gran momento

**YA SE ACERCA EL GRAN MOMENTO:**

Hoy era sábado, era mi primera presentación con Edward, era nuestro turno de bailar, y no quería que haya ninguna clase de tensión o molesta con él. Por eso cuando llegue en la tarde a nuestro ensayo general, me acerqué directamente hacia él, con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Estaba comiendo una especie de cereales, mientras esperaba nuestro turno.

-Hola Edward.- saludé sonriendo.- ¿Estoy tarde?

-No…estás bien.

Su tono era confuso, seguramente pensaba que estaba loca.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunté, mirando la silla que tenía al lado.

-Claro.

Sin pensarlo mucho jalé la silla y me senté muy cerca a él.

-Estoy algo nerviosa, hoy es el gran día.-admití.

-Sí, te entiendo. Yo ya he pisado esta pista, y te juró que me muero de nervios.

-Pero confío en ti, sé que no dejarás que caiga.

-Eso dalo por seguro.

Sonrió, esa linda y traviesa sonrisa que tanto había extrañado el día anterior apareció.

Conversamos animadamente por un rato más, hasta que Emmet llegó y rompió nuestra burbuja.

-Mírenlos.- dijo señalándonos.- al parecer ya hicieron las pases.

-Fue mi culpa, fui descortés y deshonesta.

-Deja de disculparte Bella, fue mi culpa.- no entendía nada, ¿No estaba enojado o al menos algo resentido?

-Bueno, en este punto no nos vamos a poner a pelear por quien tuvo la culpa, la cosa es que estén bien, y no haya ninguna clase de rencor o malentendido en la pista.

-Por supuesto que no lo habrá Emmet, Bella y yo estamos muy felices, y animados, lista para hacer esa pista nuestra.- mientras decía esto, Edward poso su brazo en mi hombro, atrayéndome a su lado.

Me preocupaba lo mucho que me había gustado ese gesto.

-Estamos listos.- fue lo único que pude decir. Aún estaba algo afectada por el cariñoso acto de mi héroe.

A los pocos minutos nos llamaron, era nuestro turno. Salimos y lo hicimos muy bien; las cargadas salieron perfectas todo fluía muy bien. Salía exactamente como debía salir.

Dimos un par de pasadas, y nos dijeron que ya habíamos terminado, que regresáramos a las 7 para los últimos arreglos de vestuario y maquillaje.

-Parece que somos un gran grupo, ¿verdad Bella?- dijo Edward quien repentinamente había llegado hasta mi lado.

-Si, la coreografía ha quedado muy buena.

-No me refería solo a la coreografía… pero si tú quieres hablar de baile, de eso hablaremos.- y se fue, dejándome hiperventilando.

Tome un taxi y me fui a mi casa, descanse, trate de relajarme y de no pensar en el baile.

-Te estaremos mirando por televisión.- decía emocionada mi madre.- no nos perderemos ni un detalle.

-Mamá, no es necesa…

-Es absolutamente necesario, mi hijita va a salir en televisión.- me pellizcaba las mejillas, mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción.

A veces mi madre era muy emotiva, demasiado, éramos tan diferentes en ese sentido, yo prefería ocultar mis emociones, y René amaba mostrárselas a todo el mundo.

Había salido a mi padre en ese aspecto, Charlie, mi padre también me vería en televisión, lo sabía; pero él no me haría una escena de ternura como mi madre, ni hablaría mucho del tema, solo lo haría. Yo era igual, creía que el amor no es necesariamente decirle a alguien: te amo cincuenta veces al día, sino demostrarle cincuenta veces al día a esa persona lo mucho que lo amas. No tienes que repetírselo hasta el cansancio, es cuestión de probarlo.

A las 6 en punto salí rápidamente de mi casa, y tome un taxi con dirección al canal. Estaba tan emocionada, y tan nerviosa a la vez, tenía que hacerlo bien, había mucho en juego.

Llegué a las 6:30, demasiado temprano para mi gusto, entré y solo estaba Emmet y algunos coreógrafos más.

-Opps, creo que llegué muy temprano.- dije, no había llegado nadie aún.

-Tranquila Bella puedes hacer en la cafetería de al frente, te haría compañía, pero tengo que arreglar lo de las pistas.- dijo moviendo un CD.

-Claro, lo entiendo Emmet, iré a comprarme un café.

Salí algo avergonzada de las instalaciones del canal, y me metí a la cafetería de en frente. Era un buen lugar, cálido, tranquilo. Compré un mokka, y una crepa de manjar blanco.

Me ubiqué en una de las mesas disponibles, comiendo lentamente mientras ojeaba una revista.

Estuve así por un periodo de tiempo indefinible cuando el hombre que hacía mis piernas de gelatina apareció.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-me guiñó un ojo; había hecho alusión a mis palabras de la tarde.

-Claro.- respondí con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste o algo así?

-Bella esta bien que te haya acosado un poco con lo del teléfono, pero soy Scherlock Holmes.- se rió, su risa era parecida a la de un ángel, como pequeñas campanillas.- fui al canal, Emmet me dijo que estabas aquí y decidí venirte a hacer compañía.

-Bueno…gracias, aprecio que te preocupes por mí.- admití nerviosa. Era surrealista, este chico, este actor famoso, quería tomarse un café conmigo.

-¿Puedo probar un poco?- preguntó, señalando la crepa.

Solo asentí la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

Partió un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca, disfrutando cada mordida.

-Ummm, delicioso.- admitió.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos instantes, era un silencio cómodo, no necesitábamos decir nada para llenarlo.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar, ya casi es la hora.- dijo levantándose, mirando su reloj.

-Si, debemos irnos.- repetí algo desanimada.

No quería irme, quería seguir aquí con él, seguir viendo esos ojos hipnotizantes.

Avance lentamente por delante de él, con pasos lentos, no quería abandonar este café. Él me miraba con esa expresión que decía: no te entiendo nada.

Solo mire al suelo, y nos dirigimos al canal.

Al llegar fuimos directamente a vestuario, me pusieron unas leggins negras y un short de jean encima, un polo amarillo, y gracias a Dios, para este baile usaría zapatillas.

De ahí me llevaron a maquillaje, me pintaron suavemente, haciendo sobresalir sobre todo mis ojos. En peinado, me lacearon el cabello, dejando un flequillo.

Me puse una bata y fui al backstage a esperar mi turno.

-¿Sigues nerviosa?-preguntó Edward cerca a mí.

-Un poco, es complicad bailar frente a toda esa gente.

-Simplemente haz como si no estuvieran aquí, piensa que solo somos tú y yo.- sugirió sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Solo sonrió, me miro fijamente y acarició levemente mis pómulos. Ese pequeño acto hizo que mis mejillas se ruborizaran y me mareara un poco.

¡Edward Cullen y Bella Swan! ¡Los siguientes son ustedes!- dijo la sisitente de producción en el corte comercial.

Con Edward nos dirigimos hacia la puerta donde entraríamos cuando estemos al aire.

-¡Al aire!-gritó la asistente de producción.

Kate empezó a presentarnos, y yo solo inhalaba y exhalaba.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo, ¿Confías en mí?

-Confío en ti.- me agarró de la mano, y así con esa seguridad en ambos, nos dirigimos hacia la pista.

_**Chicos, hola, otro capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews. Los invito a pasarse a otras de mis historias como : Amor en el océano, o El viaje de mi vida, se los recomiendo.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	8. El baile de la noche

**EL BAILE DE LA NOCHE:**

-Bueno aquí están: Edward Cullen y su soñadora Bella Swan.- dijo emocionada Kate, señalando hacia el backstage de donde ambos salimos felices, sonriendo y agarrados de la mano.

Nunca, ni cuando tuve que darle el beso en la mejilla correspondiente a la conductora, deje la mano de Bella, primero porque me encantaba tenerla de la mano, su tacto era tan suave y cálido; y también porque sabía que estaba nerviosa, y, mi tacto, de alguna manera extraña pero maravillosa, la tranquilizaba.

-Hoy es su primer baile en esta pista, y díganme chicos, ¿Cómo se sienten?- inquirió Kate con una sonrisa falsa.

Esta pregunta era engañosa, si respondías que bien, Kate te haría pasar por un botado, y si decías que con nervios, por un miedoso. Casi siempre quedabas mal, tenías que tener experiencia, esta conductora sabía muy bien como cambiar tus respuestas a su antojo. Para ganarle necesitabas experiencia, experiencia que a mi me sobraba. Pero no a Bella, estaba algo preocupado por mi compañera de baile, ella de por sí estaba nerviosa, y no tenía experiencia en televisión, eso era una pésima combinación, no quería que quedara mal.

-Pues es maravilloso regresar a la pista, se la extraña, ¿o no es así chicos?- dije haciendo movimientos con las manos, lo cual desató la histeria del público, precisamente lo que quería.

-¿Y tu Bella? ¿Cómo te sientes?- con un matiz en la voz, como diciendo: _en esta te agarro._

-Estar en la pista es genial, hemos ensayado mucho, y es genial estar aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo haciendo los mismo gestos que yo, desatando la misma reacción en la audiencia.

Esta mujer era increíble, yo preocupándome por ella, cuando ella ya parecía saber exactamente que hacer. Cada día me asombraba más.

-Bueno me alegro que estén tan animados chicos.- cualquiera pensaría que Kate estaba feliz, pero yo sabía muy bien que no era así, Kate quería hacer que tartamudees, que digas cosas estúpidas, que te equivocaras, o hicieras un drama exponiendo tu vida personal, porque eso solo significaba una cosa para ella, solo significabas una cosa para ella: rating. Y para una mujer como Kate, el rating lo era todo. Ella quería un romance conmigo, pero no porque me amara, le parecía simpático pero nada más, ella quería un romance para que todos los periódicos y noticieros de chismes hablaran de ambos, y así vieran su programa. Conocía muy bien a la gente como Kate, estaban dispuestos a hacer todo por un poco más de rating.-Tomen sus 5 segundos, su canción es: Verano Azul.

Con Bella nos fuimos al medio de la pista, acercamos nuestras caras hasta el punto de chocar nuestras frentes y gritamos al unísono: mierda.

Fuimos a nuestras posiciones, o sea, ella encima de mis hombros; era tan liviana, que casi no sentía peso alguno encima de mí.

Hice la señal, y empezó la música.

Nuestra coreografía no era tan complicada, al menos bailar al lado de Bella no parecía complicado. Hicimos todas las cargadas a la perfección, y para el final fuimos donde Kate y nos paramos a su lado. Escuché un suspiro de parte de la animadora cuando agarre su hombro como parte del baile.

Nos aplaudieron mucho, y abracé muy fuertemente a mi compañera al final del baile, no falta decir que disfrute mucho esta cercanía.

El jurado nos dio críticas buenas en general, le dijo a Emmet que íbamos por buen camino, que las cargadas habían salido muy bien y que explotáramos al máximo eso.

Nuestro puntaje fue de: 8-8- 10(del público) y el voto secreto.

Estábamos tan felices, era mucho más de lo que hubiéramos esperado. Quedamos en el tercer puesto al final de esa noche y decimos ir a celebrarlo como es debido.

Iríamos a una discoteca del centro, Emmet se iría con una coreógrafa, Rosalie, con la que estaba tratando de ligar. Así que eso dejaba que Bella conmigo.

-¿Vamos?-pregunté luego de que cambiara la ropa del baile por un sexy vestido negro, con unas botas de taco alto a juego.

-¿Seguro que no te molesto al ir en tu auto?-preguntó mordiéndose el labio.-Puedo pedirme un taxi.- no la dejaría tomar un taxi vestida así, sería como ponerse un cartel que diga: Por favor, viólenme.

Como desearía que dejara de morderse el labio, que dejara de hacerlo, no sabía lo deliciosa, y apetecible que lucía en esos momentos. No sabía como me ponía cada vez que hacía ese movimiento.

-Por supuesto que no Bella, no seas tonta vamos.- dije abriéndole la puerta del coche.

-Si tú lo dices.- entro tímida.

El estar a su lado por casi 30 minutos de trayecto estaba asegurado como una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, sobre todo si ella usaba ese vestido. Lo único que no sabía era como iba a hacer para no tirármele encima en esos 30 cortos pero a la vez largos minutos.


	9. Baila, baila, hasta ya no poder más

**BAILA, BAILA, HASTA NO PODER MÁS:**

El trayecto en el auto se paso rápido, en parte por que Bella no me habló en todo el camino y también porque conduje lo más rápido que pude.

Al llegar al club, Bella inmediatamente me dejo y se fue junto a una de sus amigas, la busque por casi toda la noche pero cuando por fin la tenía cerca, siempre pasaba algo, y ella se iba.

Al principio pensé que era pura coincidencia, que mi mala suerte combinada con la de Bella, hacían estragos en esta supuesta perfecta noche, pero al cabo de un rato me di cuenta que no era mala suerte. Bella estaba huyendo de mí.

La veía bailando en la pista con sus amigas, la miraba de lejos porque sabía que si me acercaba, aunque sea solo un poco, ella saldría corriendo. Ya había hecho el intento cinco veces.

Estaba tranquilo, o al menos lo aparentaba, paraba en la barra, hablando con unos amigos, tratando de alejarme lo más posible de la lanzada de Tanya, pero mi furia se alzó peligrosamente en el mismo instante en que vi a mi soñadora bailando con el soñador de Tanya.

Bailaban una salsa, una maldita y jodida salsa dura, él la agarraba por las caderas, mientras ella lo agarraba del cuello; el chico era fornido, se notaban sus músculos por la camisa, sisee por lo bajo: _maldita sea, otro punto a su favor._ Seguían bailando muy pegados, ella le acariciaba la espalda, mientras él se frotaba en ella. Estaba echando humo, ya no podía más, ¿Cómo se osaba a tocar lo que me pertenecía? Bueno,…ella no me pertenecía, pero estaba seguro que lo iba a conseguir.

Pero mi furia subió hasta su tope máximo cuando vi que el muchacho le tiraba una nalgada a Bella. Ya no pude más, iba directo a golpearlo, cuando Tanya me agarró del hombro, pegándose a mí.

-¿Lindos, no? Hacen una pareja tan hermosa: Bella y Jacob.- dijo melosamente haciendo un corazón con los dedos.- van muy rápido, creo que deberíamos estar igual, ¿no crees Eddie?- decía, mientras acariciaba lentamente mi pecho.- no se porque siempre llevas la camisa cerrada, deberías llevarla siempre abierta, el pelo en tu pecho es tan sexy.

No se que me poseyó pero agarré fuertemente a Tanya, y la bese, la bese con todo lo que tenía, fue un beso lleno de pasión y desenfreno. No podía detenerme, quería botar toda la cólera que sentía, todos los celos que me dieron al vera ese chiquillo tocando el trasero de Bella, un trasero que me pertenecía, que solo yo podía tocar.

-Tranquilo Eddie, con calma.- pero yo no la escuchaba, yo solo quería botar todo lo que sentía. Quería olvidarme de toda la mierda de esta noche. De Bella, de Jacob, de Tanya, solo..solo quería tener la cabeza en blanco.

.

.

.

No me acuerdo muy bien de lo que paso esa noche, solo me acuerdo que al levantarme esa mañana estaba en casa de Tanya, y ella estaba desnuda a mi costado durmiendo. Me levanté muy rápido, cogí mis cosas, me subí a mi auto, y me fui al ensayo.

Ahí ya estaban Bella, y Emmet, él le enseñaba como tirarse después de una pirueta. Nos tocaba presentar reggaetón.

-Hola.- dije algo avergonzado, estaba con más de una hora de tardanza.

-¿Oye y la hora?- reprendió mi coreógrafo.

-Celebro mucho ayer seguro.- respondió ácidamente Bella.

Oh, oh, algo le pasaba.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, eso nunca me ha pasado, yo…

-Ya déjate de escusas y a bailar.- dijo enojado Emmet.

Si bien técnicamente la coreografía pintaba muy bien, no había química entre ambos, Bella estaba enojada conmigo, y yo no sabía porque, ¿Qué demonios le hice ahora?

Después de nuestras horas de ensayo, Bella presurosa fue a coger sus cosas, pero la tome fuertemente del brazo cuando trató de irse.

-¿Qué te hecho ahora?- pregunte enfadado. No conseguía entender a esta mujer, ni sus cambios de humor.

-Supuse que si me llevabas a la fiesta me traerías, nunca pensé que me dejarías tirada en medio de la madrugada, y sobre siendo el club en un lugar tan desierto, Angela tuvo la delicadeza de traerme, y Jaco la caballerosidad para acompañarnos, imagínate que cosas pudieron pasarle a dos chicas solas en un taxi, fue una bendición que Jake accediera a acompañarnos.-me miraba con rabia, la había jodido, estaba enojadísima y con justa razón.- pero claro, eso a ti te importo un carajo, preferiste irte con Tanya, que acompañarme a mí, y tú fuiste precisamente él que quiso que vaya, el que más insistió con la huevada de ir a esa puta fiesta de mierda.- levantó una ceja, ante mi mirada perpleja.- no soy ciega, todos vimos como Tanya subía a tu auto, mientras se besaban y …tú…bueno…la manoseabas.- se veía avergonzada… oh, Dios, ¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Frente a todos? ¿Frente a Bella? ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?-¿Sabes que? La próxima vez que quieras ir a una fiesta, anda y dile a Tanya que vaya, y a mí deja de joderme.- dicho esto se fue, soltándose violentamente de mi agarre, ante la atónita mirada de todos.


End file.
